Consortium of Civilized Worlds
The Consortium of Civilized Worlds (more often referred to simply as the CCW) is an intergalactic alliance of sovereign worlds and races in Palladium's Rifts Megaverse, formed as a defensive reaction against the imperialist Kreeghor (Trans-Galactic Empire). History The Consortium of Civilized Worlds had its founding in a time of war. Centuries ago, the expanding interstellar civilizations / races bumped into each other, the Noro Federation and the Human Alliance. While their encounter and new relationship was peaceful, it wasn't long before they began to come under attack by a warrior race, the Kreeghor who were expanding their dominion. The Noro and Humans joined forces and formed the Consortium of Civilized Worlds. As time passed by, it grew until it and it's military and geopolitical rival, the Trans-Galactic Empire (Kreeghor) dominate the "Three Galaxies" cluster. Consortium of Civilized Worlds The Consortium of Civilized Worlds is an intergalactic state that has territory in the 3 galaxies in their cluster (Anvil, Thundercloud, and Corkscrew galaxies), though they control none and compete with their rivals the Trans-Galactic Empire for primacy in each of the galaxies. It's a federation of worlds with 231 member races and a 100 associated races (protected backwater worlds) on 5,000 worlds. The CCW has 7 trillion sentient beings of which; * 1.4 trillion - Noro * 1.47 trillion - Human * 980 billion - Wolfen * 770 billion - Catyr * 700 billion - Seljuk * 1.68 trillion - Other races (over 200) Organization The CCW is actually a loose alliance of sovereign worlds. The member worlds govern themselves how they see fit and the CCW has limited authority over their internal affairs. To join the CCW, there are several requirements; 1. A planetary government must exist on the planet though there have been a few exceptions granted. 2. The world must be a signatory to the Civilized Compact which has basic guidelines, violate them and risk being expelled or even having the government removed by force. Once in the CCW, the worlds have to follow several guidelines, which include the following; 1. Right to a trail. 2. Elected representatives. 3. Right to property. 4. Violently conquering worlds is forbidden. 5. Colonizing inhabited worlds is forbidden. 6. All sentients are granted dual citizenship (homeworld and CCW). The government consists of three branches; the Consortium Congress, the Ministries, and the Galactic Courts. Representatives from the member worlds in the Consortium Congress make the laws and a world's representation is determined by its population. Within the CCW, some of the worlds are organized into sub-confederations. The three biggest and most important sub-confederations are those of the Wolfen Republic, the Noro Federation, and the Human Alliance. Each of which has over a 100 worlds and trillions of sentients. Society In the CCW, slavery is outlawed and trial by jury is required for all crimes. The death penalty is reserved for genocide, mass murder, and large-scale slavery. Individual worlds can set their own laws when it comes to the rest. When it comes to the economy, it's mostly automated factories. As for the citizenry, the great majority of the population is middle-class with a standard of living much higher than the average citizen in the dominion of their imperialist, militaristic rival, the Trans-Galactic Empire (aka, TGE). Armed Forces The Consortium Armed Forces consist of 8 fleets and planetary garrisons, though except for the frontier worlds near the TGE, the garrisons are usually small. It has a navy with 10s of thousands of starships, including battleships able to destroy a minor moon. The member worlds have their own "Independent Defense Forces", which are usually simply glorified planetary militias but the ones near conflict zones are full fledged military forces. The most powerful class of warship is the Emancipation-class of Dreadnought. It's a ship that is able to survive a 40 Megaton nuke. It's laser batteries can inflict in a single volley damage that is equivalent to 25 Megatons. Technology The CCW has advanced technology, such as bionics and nanotechnology. It's armed forces are equipped with; * Interstellar Warships (some nearly 3/4 of a mile long). * Mecha * Power Armor * Contra-gravity Vehicles * Energy Weapons (Lasers and Plasma cannons) * Rail Guns (Gravity and Gauss) Gallery Noro (Rifts Dimension Book, Phase World 1).png|Noro Seljuk (Rifts Dimension Book, Phase World 1).png|Seljuk Oni (Rifts Dimension Book, Phase World 2).png|Oni Wolfen (Rifts Dimension Book, Phase World 1).png|Wolfen Category:Faction